The Wollcrafts' Creature
The Wollcrafts' Creature is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirtieth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot After the electricity went down in the station, Ramirez informed the player and Jones that the whole Historical center is in the dark which was caused by an overload in 301 Shelley Street. After they reached the spot, they found a girl who was found electrocuted at the garage laboratory. The team found out that the garage owner was a scientist named Victor Wollcraft. They interrogated him and started the murder investigation. Mid investigation, Ramirez informed the team that the victim was an animal rights activist named Claire Godwin who worked in the Grimsborough Museum. The killer turned out to be the victim's boyfriend and the son of Victor, Percy Wollcraft. When her dog, Elphaba, died, Fran Wollcraft (Percy's mother) was heartbroken since they had trained very hard for the annual Dog Pageant competition. Fran's husband, Victor Wollcraft, a respected scientist, could not watch his wife in such a state, so he dug up old theories on reanimation and decided to give it a shot. He tried to reconstruct Elphaba by using stolen bones and other cadavers' body parts. Claire discovered about this and as an animal rights activist, she found it disgusting and wrong, and threatened Percy that she would report the Wollcrafts' criminal endeavors to the police. Percy could not allow this to happen to his parents, and decided to kill Claire. He connected the victim into one of his father's experimental machines and then turned it on. The machine could not sustain the voltage and overheated, electrocuting Claire, who instantly died after being fried alive. Judge Hall made it clear that she would discuss the Wollcrafts' offenses some other day and sentenced Percy to 30 years in jail. Summary Victim *'Claire Godwin' (found electrocuted in the Wollcrafts' garage) Murder Weapon *'Experimental Machine' Killer *'Percy Wollcraft' Suspects Victor Wollcraft.png|Victor Wollcraft Ivan Imlay.png|Ivan Imlay Fran Wollcraft.png|Fran Wollcraft Percy Wollcraft case 30.png|Percy Wollcraft Constance Bell case 30.png|Constance Bell Killer's Profile *The killer has burned skin. *The killer has knowledge in engineering. *The killer speaks German. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer is 6'0". Crime Scenes C30CS1A.jpg|Garage Laboratory C30CS1B.jpg|Operation Table C30CS2A.jpg|Dog Parcel C30CS2B.jpg|Graves C30CS3A.jpg|Exhibition Hall C30CS3B.jpg|Mammoth Skeleton Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Garage Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Electrical Machine; Murder Weapon registered: Experimental Machine; New Suspect: Victor Wollcraft) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burned skin) *Talk to Victor Wollcraft. (Prerequisite: Garage Laboratory investigated) *Examine Research Notes. (Prerequisite: Victor interrogated; Result: Day Three; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dog Parcel) *Investigate Dog Parcel. (Prerequisite: Day Three unraveled; Clue: Grave; New Suspect: Ivan Imlay) *Talk to Ivan Imlay. (Prerequisite: Dog Parcel investigated; New Suspect: Fran Wollcraft) *Talk to Fran Wollcraft. (Prerequisite: Ivan interrogated; *Examine Grave. (Result: Coffin) *Examine Coffin. (Result: Empty Coffin) *Examine Electrical Machine. (Result: Murder Weapon) *Analyze Murder Weapon. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in engineering) *Autopsy Dog Corpse. (03:00:00; All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Victim identified: Claire Godwin *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Pile of Bones; New Suspect: Percy Wollcraft) *Talk to Percy Wollcraft. (Prerequisite: Exhibition Hall investigated; Profile updated: Percy has knowledge in engineering) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Prerequisite: Percy interrogated; Result: Day Seven) *Investigate Operation Table. (Clue: Diploma) *Talk to Fran Wollcraft. (Prerequisite: Operation Table investigated) *Talk to Victor Wollcraft. (Prerequisite: Fran interrogated; Profile updated: Victor has burned skin) *Examine Diploma. (Result: Victor and Fran's Engineer Diploma; Profiles updated: Victor has knowledge in engineering, Fran has knowledge in engineering) *Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Skeleton; New Suspect: Constance Bell) *Talk to Constance Bell. (Prerequisite: Skeleton restored) *Analyze Anonymous Letter. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Attribute: The killer speaks German) *Profiles updated: Victor speaks German, Fran has burned skin and speaks German, Percy has burned skin (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Mammoth Skeleton. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Claire's Locker) *Talk to Constance Bell. (Prerequisite: Mammoth Skeleton investigated; Profile updated: Constance speaks German) *Talk to Percy Wollcraft. (Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Profile updated: Percy speaks German) *Examine Claire's Locker. (Result: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Wollcraft's Garage) *Investigate Graves. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Bloody Bark) *Talk to Ivan Imlay. (Prerequisite: Graves investigated; Profile updated: Ivan has knowledge in engineering) *Examine Camera. (Prerequisite: Ivan interrogated; Result: Claire's Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Bloody Bark. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Victor Wollcraft's permission to inspect his machines. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Garage Laboratory. (Prerequisite: Victor interrogated; Clue: Weird Machine) *Examine Weird Machine. (Result: Activated Machine) *Analyze Activated Machine. (03:00:00) *Give the burger machine back to Victor Wollcraft. (Prerequisite: Activated Machine analyzed; Reward: 3 Burgers) *Help Constance Bell with her problem. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Clue: Animal Prints) *Examine Animal Prints. (Result: Dodo's Prints) *Tell Constance about the dodo's prints. (Prerequisite: Dodo's Prints identified; Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Talk to Ivan Imlay about the cemetery. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dog Parcel. (Prerequisite: Ivan interrogated; Clue: Broken Statue) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Dog Sculpture) *Give the restored sculpture to Ivan Imlay. (Prerequisite: Dog Sculpture restored; Reward: Skeleton Outfit, Skeleton Makeup) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's plot is based on the 2012 film Frankenweenie. *The video Jones is watching in the opening cut-scene of this case is a reference to Charlie Bit My Finger, a 2007 Internet viral video famous for formerly being the most viewed YouTube video of all time. *This case and The Summoning are the only cases in the Historical Center in which none of the suspects of Dog Eat Dog make an appearance. Curiously enough, Constance Bell appears as a suspect in both. *This is the only case in which the player is rewarded more than one burger in the Additional Investigation. *In the "Graves" crime scene, Grumpy Cat can be seen. *The maiden name of Mary Shelley, author of Frankenstein (book on which the film Frankenweenie was based), is Mary Wollstonecraft Godwin. His paternal surname "Godwin" was used for the victim, shortening the maternal surname "Wollstonecraft" in "Wollscraft" for three of the suspects. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center